Kuoon Kuoon no mi
The Kuoon Kuoon no Mi is a Paramecia type devil fruit that turns the user into a wind pressure human. This fruit was eaten by Honel D. Being Appearance The fruit appears as a purple lemon with black dots around it, it is much more bitter than a regular lemon Strengths & Weaknesses This devil fruit allows the user to create small holes through their body. These holes will let in air when the user moves, causing a whistling sound, the user can greatly pressurise the stored air and release it with incredible force. User is immune to strong winds Besides the regular devil fruit weaknesses, the user does not gain protection against physical damage, this combined with the fact that the user can accelerate their body very fast makes them prone to injury if they're not careful. User also has to move in order to store air. Techniques * Air Hockey Boost: the user opens tiny holes at the soles of their feet and forces air through them, this makes them levitate just above the ground, the user can then expel air from other parts of their body to move around incredibly fast * Puck Launcher: while using Air Hockey Boost, the user ricochets from their surroundings at their opponents * Stonecrush Tone: the user creates a hole on the tip of their index finger, through which they force a great amount of air, true to it's name, the user can easily break stone with this technique * Stonecrush Orchestra: the user creates holes on the tips of all of their fingers, a rapid-fire version of Stonecrush Tone * Tornado Rifle Tone: user causes air to rotate around their arm and hand which greatly powers up their regular Stonecrush Tone by making it spin * Stonecrush gun: the user loads a bullet into his finger and then shoots it out of the fingertip, a ranged version of Stonecrush Tone * Stonecrush Gatling: rapid fire version of Stonecrush Gun * Tornado Rifle Orchestra: a rapid fire version of Tornado Rifle Tone * Whistle hurricane: the user creates whirling wind around their whole body, which causes them to power up more and more as time goes on, the user's regular attacks are much more powerful in this state, the user is often left out of breath after using this technique but they can even faint from the lack of oxygen after prolonged use * Nuclear Winter: the user keeps condensing air between their hands until it turns liquid, he then fires it off from holes around his body to freeze everything around him to near absolute zero, the longer he keeps condensing the air the larger the area affected by the liquid air will be Awakening If the Fruit's true power is awakened, it will allow the user to create holes in his surroundings and even in the air itself and control their movement. This, combined with the ability to create vacuums and pressurize air to a much higher degree makes this devil fruit one of the strongest once awakened. Awakened Techniques * hurricane ball: launches a marble-sized ball of condensed air that grows larger and traps opponents once it hits them * Vacuum Beam: the user stores all air in a large cone in front of them, this causes and implosion that pulls everything but the user towards it * Railgun: shoots a beam of air so condensed, that once it explodes, it causes a vacuum which in turn causes an implosion * Drones: the user creates holes in his surroundings which allows him to use his abilities remotely Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia